Goldsuns
he twelve Goldsuns are the only ones in the world who have the golden IDP, who let feel, see, touch or smell hounka. Only 2 have been discovered. They represent the 12 chinese zodiac animals. The 12 warriors Rat One of the goldsuns, the sistematic one. Has the control of element Water, is a selfish person, he/she Weren't discovered until now. Ox The Goldsun number 2. Has the control of element Water, is hard working but rigid, he/she weren't discovered yet. Tiger The Third Goldsun. has the control of element Thunder, generous and unpredictable.The tiger Goldsun is known by all the tiger goldsuns that ever lived had double personality, the yin and yang tigers. Is one of the discovered goldsuns. Rabbit The 4 Goldsun '''has the control of the thunder element, is sensitive and lazy. This goldsun still unknown. Dragon The '''Goldsun number 5 controls thunder and is loyal and violent, he has already been discovered. The dragon is famous because most "dragon" Goldsuns were born in humble hoods. Snake The Goldsun number 6 controls fire. Wise and possesive. To be discovered. Horse The seventh Goldsun dominates fire, is talkative and arrogant. We hope to discover as soon as possible. Goat The Goldsun number 8 can control fire, righteous and pessimistic. To be discovered. Monkey The ninth Goldsun is a metal shaman. Is sociale but jealous. Has not been discovered yet. Cock Tenth Goldsun. Another metal shaman who is organized and critical. He/she has not been discovered yet. Dog The eleventh Goldsun is pratical and cold. Another metal shaman who hasn't been discovered yet. Pig Goldsun number 12, can control water, is patient and naive. To be discovered. Observation It's not necessary the 'Goldsun '''having specific sign to be the ' oldsun '''which represent it. 12 Goldsun stones Each '''Goldsun '''is born with a hounka stone representing the sign that the '''Goldsun '''represent. When 7 years old, that stone turns into a talisman. Rat Talisman made of garnet, it is a glowing orange. Has a rat drawing. Ox Talisman made of onyx, it is a deep black. Has an ox drawing. Tiger Talisman made of sapphire, it is a shining blue. Has a tiger face drawing. Dragon Talisman made of amethyst, it is a folding purple. Has a dragon drawing. Horse Talisman made of beryl. It is a swollen water-blue. Has a horse face drawing Monkey Talisman made of emerald.It is a cloudy green.has a monkey drawing. Dog Talisman made of diamond.it is a brilliant white,That has a dog face drew in the middle. Rabbit Talisman made of pearl.It is a hard pink.It has a rabbit drawing. Snake Talisman made of agate,it is a fiery red.It has a snake drawing. Goat Talisman made of jade,it is a colorful light green.Has a goat drawing. Pig Talisman made of topaz,it is a passive yellow.has a a pig drawing. Cock Talisman made of jasper,it is a powerful brown.has a cock drawing. Connection All goldsuns can talk with their boss,The sun.They may ask advice, what they have to do,etc. All goldsuns can enter in meditation state to go to Dreamland any time they want. Goldsuns may be a master Tamer Job The goldsuns may protect this world against violent tackles by another worlds.Also,working with their mushis to control the balance between the worlds. Category:mechanics